A Trip to Miami
by Pirulina
Summary: When Jerry go's to Miami to visit his cousin; Trish and brings the team with, what happens when Milton and Kim also have family there? Um... kick of course! Yeah, that makes no sense. Summery sucks, I know. I promise you the story is better. If it isn't, well, go eat some cheese! You don't have to, just sayin'... Definite Jack&Kim. Later Austin&Ally and AustinxAlly
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for reading! This is my second story! EEEEEEEEEK! (I'm such a girl, grrrrrr) So you probably know this is an Austin and Ally and Kickin' It crossover. I also have some other Kickin' It crossovers; one is Winx Club, and hopefully later today, a Lab Rats one. I hope you like it! I won't keep you any longer so here you go! (Please Review!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, Austin and Ally, Lab Rats, Apple, (the company that makes iPod's) or Winx Club**

*******(Jerry's P.O.V.)*******

Whoooooooooo! My mom just told me that we're going to visit my cousin Trish in Miami and I can bring the guys! This is the perfect time to get Jack and Kim together! I have a plan brewing! Man this is gonna be swasome! I am running over to the dojo right now to tell the guys and Kim.

"Whoooooooooo!" I yelled as I burst through the doors waving my hands up in the air. "Hey guys guess what!" they ignored me as Kim and Jack kept sparring and Rudy showed Milton and Eddie a new kick. "I am visiting my cousin Trish in Miami!" They still ignored me. "And my mom said that I could bring friends!" Then they all ran over.

"No way, Miami?" Rudy asked not believing it.

"Yup"

"And you're bringing us?" Jack asked still looking surprised.

"Well, I was thinking of bringing John and Tootsie and that guy from the zoo-"

"Jerry!" They all yelled.

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you guys."

"I have a cousin in Miami!" Kim yelled.

"So do I!" Milton Yelled "But he's not what you would call smart…"

"Milton!" We all yelled.

"What!"

"No one cares how smart your cousin is!" Eddie told him.

"So Kim, who's your cousin?" Jack asked.

"You're gonna have to wait until we get there." She said smirking, crossing her arms.

"Please!" Jack said like a little kid while making his puppy dog face.

"Nope"

"Fine" Jack said frustrated. This is gonna be a fun trip.

*******(Austin's P.O.V. Two days later)*******

Trish, Dez, Ally, and I where all in the Sonic Boom lounge. Trish was on the phone with someone, Ally was on the piano writing a new song, I was listening to my iPod, and Dez was, well, I don't know what he was doing, I think it had to do with his shoe since he was looking inside it. Trish hung up and said

"I have to go pick up my idiotic cousin from the airport. Would you guys by any chance want to come with?"

"Sure! I can't come up with any lyrics anyway." Ally said getting up.

"I'll go! I can't find my porcupine anyway. I think he got scared and jumped out of my shoe." Dez said putting his shoe back on shrugging.

"Why would y- never mind." Ally said confused.

"I'll go!" I said.

"Great! Let's go!" Trish said opening the door as we followed her out.

*******(Jack's P.O.V. on the plane)*******

Kim was sleeping on my shoulder while I was listening to music. I looked over at her. _Aww she looks so cute and peaceful when she's asleep._ I thought. I know what you're thinking and yes it's true. I have a crush on Kimberly Crawford. As if I would ever admit it. If I did and she didn't feel the same way it would make the friendship awkward and I wouldn't even have her as a friend. I must have dosed off for a while staring at her because Eddie, Jerry, and Milton where staring at us whispering stuff I couldn't hear. Milton was with Jerry sitting in the seats in front of us towering over us and Eddie was with them. His seat was across the aisle from Kim and I; he was sitting with Rudy. I finally herd Jerry say

"Dude, we have to get them together during this trip."

"Yeah, but how?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I have a plan." Milton said.

"No. We're doing my plan." Jerry said.

"You do know that I can hear you, right?" I finally told them. "When will you guys leave Kim and me alone?" I said gesturing to Kim who was asleep on my shoulder.

"When kick prevails!" Eddie said. I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off by the speakers.

"We will be landing soon. Please make your way back to your seats and buckle your seat belt and put you seat in the full upright position. Please turn off all electronics at this time."

"See ya when we land, Jack." Jerry said as he and Milton sat back down and Eddie went back to his seat. I decided to wake Kim up since we were about to land.

"Kim, Kimmy wake up. Kim, come on wake up." I said shaking her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She said half asleep.

"We're about to land." I told her. When she realized she slept on my shoulder she started blushing.

"Sorry" She muttered.

"It's okay, I don't mind" I said. I felt my cheeks burning. All of a sudden we felt the plane land and that made us, along with the other passengers, jolt forward. I realized that my hand was on top of Kim's hand and she must have realized too because she pulled away quickly. I saw her blush and I did the same.

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on me?"

"Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you? I do NOT have a crush on you!"

"47?" I said. **(I used the same two lines in my crossover of Kickin' It and Winx Club.")**

"Oh gosh." She said resting her head in hand which was resting on the arm rest.

We all grabbed our stuff and headed out of the plane. We walked a bit and then it looked like Jerry, Kim, and Milton must have found their cousins because they all ran straight towards a small group of people. That's when I saw something I couldn't believe.

"Kim, Austin Moon is your cousin?"

**Dun dun dun! I know it was probably completely expected, but hey! Makes it a bit more interesting. I will probably update it either today or tomorrow. I also have other stories that are also crossovers of Kickin' It. One is Winx Club (you don't have to watch the show to understand it) and Kim has a big secret. Another one is Lab Rats that I'm gonna work on right **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading this! I love how this story is going. Maybe one of my favorites, I don't know yet. I have a Lab Rats story with a crossover of Kickin' It, and I need your help. I want you to know what you think, if Jack found his birth parents or not. You'll understand if you read the story. So here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, Lab Rats, or Austin and Ally**

**_*****(Last time Jack's P.O.V.)*****_**

We all grabbed our stuff and headed out of the plane. We walked a bit and then it looked like Jerry, Kim, and Milton must have found their cousins because they all ran straight towards a small group of people. That's when I saw something I couldn't believe.

"Kim, Austin Moon is your cousin?"

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)*******

Now I see why Kim wanted to keep it a surprise. I mean, who wouldn't!? Rudy is the biggest fan so as you can imagine… he freaked out.

"Oh my god! You're Austin Moon! I am a huge fan!" He said jumping up and down.

"Yes I am. Hide me!" he told Rudy, then whispering to Kim and a tall red head pulling them in front of them.

"Okay? I'm Ally, that's Trish, Dez, and you know Austin." Said the tall brunette, gesturing to each of them.

"Do I ever!" Rudy shouted.

"Hey, I'm Kim, Austin's cousin, that's Jack, Jerry, Milton, and that's Rudy." Kim said, also gesturing to each one of us.

"So should we get going?" Ally asked.

"Yup let's go." Austin said quickly, still hiding from Rudy.

"So we can all go to our own house and we can meet up at Sonic Boom in an hour since its 11:30 now." Ally suggested. We all nodded and Austin said.

"So Jack and Ally can come with us and Rudy will have to go with someone else since the cab will be full." He said still hiding while peeking over Dez and Kim's shoulders obviously still scared of Rudy.

"What about me?" Eddie asked.

"I call Eddie!" Jerry said, not wanting Rudy to tag along.

"I guess I'm stuck with Rudy." Milton said.

"What does that mean?" Rudy asked angrily with his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry about it, Rudy." I told him. We all got into three different cabs and I followed Kim into the cab. We all sat in the back so it was a bit crowded. Ally told the driver to take us to a place called Sonic Boom. When we got there, Kim was about to take out the money when I stopped her.

"I got it."

"Thanks." She said slightly blushing. I couldn't help but blush to the thought of her liking me. I heard Austin and Ally whisper something but I couldn't understand what they were saying. We got out of the cab, grabbed our luggage and I took one of Kim's, and we walked a bit and we got to a place that said Sonic Boom. We walked in and I saw a bunch of instruments on stands and hanging on the wall.

"So we can sleep here while you guys are staying." Ally said. "The lounge is upstairs." We all walked up and when we got there Kim and I said the same thing.

"Wow"

"Yup, it's pretty cool." Austin said. "I got all the money from that talk show that Ally went crazy on."

"Oh Yeah, I saw that on the internet." I said. Kim, Austin, and I started laughing from the thought of it.

"It wasn't that funny!" Ally said getting angry.

"It kind of was" Austin said as we all started calming down. "Okay so Jack and I will go get the rest of the bags." He said before we walked out the door.

"Ok" Ally said. We were walking down the stairs when Austin asked me

"You really like my cousin don't you?"

"Oh, no we're not dating" I told him.

"I know but you like her don't you."

"Just don't tell her." I told him while picking up two of the bags. I knew there was no way of denying it since everyone we meet thinks we're dating.

"You got it." he said with a smirk on his face. With that we went back upstairs.

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

When Jack and Austin left Ally asked me

"You really like him don't you."

"What?" I asked. She better not be talking about Jack.

"You and Jack."

"Oh, we're not dating" I told her. I heard her mutter something along the lines of 'not yet' when Austin and Jack came in.

"So should we go to the mall?" Austin suggested as he and Jack put down the luggage. We all agreed and we headed downstairs. We were all talking about the first thing that came to mind as we walked.

"So pudding exploded all over Ally?" Jack asked, while we were both laughing.

"Yeah! It was hilarious! You should have been there!" Austin said also laughing at this point.

"I wish I was!" I said still laughing.

"It was not that funny." Ally said getting annoyed.

"Yes it was!" Austin said.

"Whatever, let's just go get something to eat." Ally suggested. A while after we started eating my phone rang. I checked who it was.

"It's Milton." I said before answering.

"Hey Milton"

"Hey, where are you guys?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at everyone else. They saw how confused I was and I saw them start to worry

"You, Austin, Ally, and Jack where supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" My eyes widened and Jack asked

"What's wrong?"

"We were supposed to be at Sonic Boon ten minutes ago!" I whisper/yelled at them while covering up the speaking part of the phone. They all exchanged worried looks and I told Milton that we will be there soon. We dumped our trash out and ran towards Sonic Boom. When we got there everyone was there, Austin and Ally where out of breath, Jack and I where fine and Dez had… a hedgehog?

"Hey guys I found my hedgehog!"

"Umm… I thought you lost a porcupine?" Austin asked.

"Awwww man! Oh well. Bye Mr. Snuggles!" he said letting the hedgehog go. This is going to be an interesting week.

**Ok I have no idea on what to write next. I NEED HELP! If anyone has any ideas you can PM me or review and I'll give you credit by your pen name. If anyone has any crossovers they want me to make, just PM me and I will see what I can do. I am also looking for someone that is willing to write a new story with me. If you want to volunteer just PM me and I will take a look at your stories and then tell you. I also have two other stories so if you could check those out that would be great! So remember till next time,**

**Magnets, Cheese, and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! So I love this chapter! I can thank ILoveKickinIt for half the idea. I know you guys wanted a love song but I don't want to rush the Kick, there will be hints though! So I am so happy with all the reviews for my One More Lab Rat story! I was hoping we could get that many reviews on this one? Maybe more? Any way here's the story!**

**Shout out to Rocky-Stray, for making my day this morning. (Even though I thanked you a Thousand times already.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It****Break Down the Walls, A Billion Hits, It's Me It's You, It's Me It's You, Heard it on the radio, Better Together, I Can Get Your Heart Beatin' Like That, Double Take, or Austin and Ally**

*******Last Time*******

_"Hey guys I found my hedgehog!"_

_"Umm… I thought you lost a porcupine?" Austin asked._

_"Awwww man! Oh well. Bye Mr. Snuggles!" he said letting the hedgehog go. This is going to be an interesting week._

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)*******

"Why does he have a-"Kim was cut off by Austin saying

"I don't know."

"Guys we have a problem." Trish said. "Apparently, we need a guest star for your next concert or else the mall won't promote it!"

"Wait a second." Austin said. "Kim, do you by any chance still sing?" Kim sings?

"Kim you sing?" I asked her.

"Nope. No I don't." She sounded unsure.

"Kim come on! Please!"

"No Austin! I don't sing anymore!"

"Come on do it for your cousin. Pwease… pwease… pwease…" Austin said nudging her shoulder.

"Ugh, Fine!" She said throwing her head up.

"Great! You and Austin can sing a song together! But it has to be from a real life experience. That will entertain the audience!" Ally said.

"Cool! So you and Ally can find a song for Kim and me to sing together at the concert tomorrow."

"Great! The critics will love this! Austin preforms with cousin for the first time! This will be sold out in no time!" Trish said before taking out her phone out, walking out of the room.

"Sold out?" I heard Kim mutter with her eyes wide open. I could tell she was nervous.

"Great! Come on Kim!" Ally said as she pulled Kim up to the Sonic Boom Lounge. I felt bad for Kim. She looked really nervous.

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

I went upstairs with Ally to look for a song.

"Okay so I was thinking that we could do a love song about you and Jack. Like… Ooh how about I Can Get Your Heart Beatin' Like That." Ugh I thought I told her this already.

"I thought I told you already! There is nothing going on between me and Jack!"

"Right, you told me earlier that you like him."

"So?"

"So… you sing him that song then tell him it's about him."

"I'm already nervous enough, no need to add any pressure."

"Fine. Let's look at other songs" She suggested. "We have Double Take- Ooh! Let's do-"

"Moving on!" I interrupted her. I really don't want to sing a love song.

"Okay, fine. We have Break Down the Walls, A Billion Hits, It's Me It's You, It's Me It's You, Heard it on the radio, Better Together-" I cut her off.

"Ooh! I like that one! Play some of it." Just the sound of the title sounded perfect.

"But what does that have anything to do with you and Jack?"

"It doesn't, it's about the wasabi warriors. Like when Ricky tried to pull a move on me. Or when we got Julie and Milton together. Or when Eddie was being blackmailed. Or when Brody and the Black Dragons tried to get back at me. Or-"

"Okay I get it, you work well as a team!" I could tell she was getting bored of hearing my life story.

"Here's some of Better together." She said as she pressed play on the iPod.

Uh-who-o-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o-o,

sometimes I get in my own way,

I need someone to say, hey,

what are you thinking,

your words there always just in time

just like a perfect rhyme,

like your not Even trying,

like pieces of a puzzle,

without each other,

we're in trouble, trouble

hey I will always stay by your side forever,

cause we're better together,

hey there's no other way we'll make it through whatever,

cause we're better together,

**(Source is . )**

"And that's the first verse. What do you think?"

"Perfect!" It described the warriors perfectly.

"Great!" She said. "We have our song."

"Yup." We went down stairs to see instrument falling down after instrument.

"KIM!" I heard Jack yell. Two seconds later I was covered in pudding. I looked at Jack to see him also covered in pudding. I started laughing and so did he.

"You should see yourself!" He said still laughing.

"The swans court all over again!" I said. I heard the guys start laughing.

"I'm confused." I heard Austin say.

"Kim went to The Swan's Court Cotillion and even though I warned her not to with him. She went with this guy named Brody that I had a bad feeling about. Turns out he was a black belt and a member of the Black Dragons which is a dojo that Kim used to go to. Turns out it was a way for them to get back at Kim for leaving. So the giant swan was controlled by a member of the Black Dragons, shot gravy at Kim and I tried getting in front of her so she wouldn't be covered in gravy, but we both turned out to get covered in gravy." Jack said quickly then taking a long breath at the end.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were always there for each other." Ally said.

"Well that is what best friends do." I said.

"So did you pick out a song to sing for the concert?" Austin asked.

"Yup." I told them

"Well what are you singing?" Jack asked.

"A song. All that I'm telling you is that it's about the Wasabi Warriors and completely true." I told them

"Fine." Eddie complained.

**Yay! So you should really check out Rocky-Stray's profile. She is a friend of mine and when she told me she made an account she made my day! I was so happy for the rest of the day! Not even my evil synergy lab teacher could make me unhappy! All I told her was to check out the website and she went beyond the limits and made an account! I'm so proud of her! So I will probably update next week since I have those other stories to update too so… till next time,**

**Lemons, Cheese, and Reviews!**

**_(For that lemon part you know who you are! And you Rock!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know this has a lot of words you should know that most of the words are part of the songs. I really want you to see what parts Kim sings because it took me a while to find out what lines I want Kim to sing so without further ado, (once again ado is a funny word!) Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' it, any of the songs, or Austin and Ally**

**I got the lyrics from this website (without the spaces because it won't work if I do it without them)- austinally. com. wikia/ wiki /List_of_songs**

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)*******

Today's the day that Kim and Austin are going to sing the song. We're all on our way to the concert right now and I am really surprised. I had no idea that Kim sings. Judging by how she reacted the other day when Trish said that the concert would be sold out, she seems really nervous. Everywhere we go we see giant billboards with a picture of Kim and Austin. It's amazing how they get those things up so fast. The concert is supposed to start at 7 and its 6 now. I looked over at Kim and she was biting her lip and looked really nervous. Every time we passed one of those billboards, Kim would start sweating. I've never seen her like this.

"Kim, are you okay?" I asked as we passed another billboard. Trish somehow got us a limo. I was in the back and I was sitting in the middle with Kim to my left and Austin to my right.

"Yeah, I mean why wouldn't I be?"

"Um… Okay?"

When we got to where the concert was taking place, Austin's fans surrounded us. We eventually made it backstage and Kim went with Austin to go practice since we had about a half hour before the concert starts.

"Yo, Eddie and I are gonna go see if we can find any girls that want to hang with the swag master and Eddie." Jerry said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Eddie complained.

"What?"

"Well you call yourself the swag master and I'm just 'Eddie'!?"

"Okay fine. Eddie and I are gonna go see if we can find any girls that want to hang with the swag master and the playa."

"Okay, good luck." I told them. "You'll need it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Nothing just forget about it."

"Kay. You want to come with?" Eddie asked.

"I'll pass." I told them.

"Yeah, I mean come on Eddie, he has Kim remember?" Jerry said.

"Oh yeah!" Eddie yelled. Oh no, here we go again.

"I do not have a crush on Kim!" I exclaimed.

"We never said anything about a crush." Jerry said while smirking.

"Just go find girls." I told them as I pushed them away.

I've never been backstage to anything before. It was really busy. Everyone was running around calling out things to other people that I didn't understand. Almost all of them had headsets or clipboards with them. A lot of them had both. All of them had backstage passes hanging around their necks like the guys and I did. I went to the edge of the stage and it was almost a full house. I turned around and saw Dez under a table. He kept shouting what sounded like Mr. Snuggles. I walked over to him.

"Dez what are you doing."

"I'm looking for my hedgehog."

"Wasn't it a porcupine?"

"Oh yeah, it is." He said. "Want to help me find him?"

"Um… maybe later."

"Okay. MR. SNUGGLES!" He yelled as he got back under the table. I saw Kim and Austin coming out of the room they room they were just in. Austin looked ready to go and Kim looked like she was about to be sick.

"Hey, Kim. How did the practice go?"

"Great!" She said. "Now I'm doing the whole concert with Austin so Yay!" She said sounding sarcastic as she sighed and sat down on a bench.

"And that's a good thing. Right?" I asked her because I honestly wasn't sure. When she didn't answer and looked down at the ground instead, I knew something was wrong.

"Okay" I said sitting down. "What's wrong?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well when I was little I loved to sing. But I would only do it in front of family. Every Thanksgiving Austin and I would sing a duet. I don't know why but I would never sing in front of anyone else. I guess I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"Gee you're supportive." She said. "What if they all laugh at me?"

"They won't. And you can just pretend that all those people in the audience are your family."

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." She said. "Okay, thanks Jack. You always know what to say." She said before pulling me into a friendly hug.

_Ugh, how I that word, friendly._

What am I saying?

"Well I better go find Austin. The concert is going to start soon."

"Okay, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, Ally, Trish, Dez, and I will all be in the audience; front row to support you."

"Okay thanks Jack, see ya."

"See ya." I said as she went towards Austin to get ready for the concert since there was about five minutes until she goes on. I went towards the guys who were currently getting rejected by a dirty-blonde and red-head. I chuckled to myself and walked over.

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

"Hey Kim we're on" Austin told me as we walked on the stage as the lights died down so we were standing in complete darkness. Then Austin started singing

**Austin:**_I like the bass when it booms,_

_You like the high end treble_

_I like the 99th floor,_

_And you're cool on street level_

_I like the crowd rock-rock-rock-rockin' it loud_

_You like the sound of hush, hush_

_Hey!_

_Keep it down_

**Kim:** _High tops, flip-flops_

_Retro, dance, pop_

_We rock different ways_

_Beach bum, city fun_

_Touchdown, home run_

_What can I sa-a-ay?_

**Both: **_It's me, it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you and it's me_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

_'Cause I like what I like_

_And sometimes we collide_

_But it's me (it's me) and it's you (it's you)_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

**Austin: **_You like going to the mall_

_I'm into video games_

_I like sleeping 'til noon_

_You say "Dude, that's so late."_

_I'm rollin' in a fast car You're strumming guitars,_

_I'm shootin' for stars_

_Yeah, I'm taking it far_

**Kim: **_High tops, flip-flops_

_Retro, dance, pop_

_We rock different ways_

_Beach bum, city fun_

_Touchdown, home run_

_What can I sa-a-ay?_

**Both: **_It's me, it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you and it's me_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

_'Cause I like what I like_

_And sometimes we collide_

_But it's me and it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

**Kim: **_Onstage, offstage_

_We're gonna rock no matter what_

_Drum sticks, guitar licks_

_It's you and me at the top_

**Both: **_It's me, it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you and it's me_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

_It's me, it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you and it's me_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

_'Cause I like what I like_

_And sometimes we collide_

_But it's me and it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

We finished and immediately started the next song after that. I looked over at Jack and the guys and they were cheering the loudest along with Dez, Ally, and Trish. I laughed as they kept cheering. Then I heard Austin start singing.

**Austin**_:__ Yeah_

_Woah_

_I'm walking on a thin line,_

_And my hands are tied,_

_Got no where to hide,_

_I'm standing at a crossroad,_

_Don't know where to go,_

_Feeling so exposed,_

**Kim: **_Yeah I'm caught in between,_

_Where I'm going and where I've been_

_But no, there's no turning back_

_Yeah_

**Both: **_It's like I'm balanced on the edge,_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread,_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

**Austin: **_It'd be so easy_

_Just to run_

_It'd be so easy_

_To just give up_

**Kim: **_But I'm not that girl who go turn my back_

_There's no turning back_

**Both: **_No turning back_

**Kim: **_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

**Austin: **_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

**Kim: **_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah I tell myself_

**Both:**_ Don't look down, down, down, down_

**(Kim**_: Dooowwwnnn!_**)**

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

**(Austin**_: Don't look down! Don't look down!_**)**

_Don't look down, down, down, down!_

I must say I really like that song. It was really inspiring. The guys kept cheering. They always make me smile. They're like family.

**Both: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like,_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Both: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Austin: **_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud_

_Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt_

_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

**Austin: **_Don't you get it, get it, I ain't nothing like them other ones_

_Based upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs_

_I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none_

_'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

**Kim: **_I'll make you forget (forget)_

_What you came here for (here for)_

_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_

_'Cause it needs more_

**Both: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Both: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Austin: **_Would you, would you want it if I opened your gate at night_

_Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light_

_Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right_

_Your heart at the speed of light_

_(My heart at the speed of light)_

**Austin: **_Jugglin' the consequences, losing your blue sway_

_Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway_

_We're only young once so grow up with me babe_

_We're already halfway, already halfway_

**Kim: **_I'll make you forget (forget)_

_What you came here for (here for)_

_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_

_'Cause it needs more_

**Both: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Eh-eh eh-eh-eh_

**Both: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Kim: **_No I won't leave this room without you_

_You know you're feeling like you're s'posed to_

_I know you know you wanna see how fast is can go_

_So imma take you to the top_

_And bring you down slow oh_

**Austin: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Kim: **_I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Austin: **_Hey-ay_

_Let me hear you like_

_Hey-ay-ay hey-ay_

_Can you do it like_

_Hey-ay hey-ay_

**Kim: **_Hey-ay_

_Let me hear you like_

_Hey-ay-ay hey-ay_

_Can you do it like_

_Hey-ay hey-ay-ay_

I looked over at the guys and I saw them all talking to Jack who started blushing then yelled at them. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I did see Trish and Ally high-fiving and Dez petting a hedgehog.

**Austin:**

_I've been trying to reach you_

**Kim:**

_You know, I've been working in the studio_

**Austin:**

_We should write a new song_

**Kim:**

_Maybe they'll play it on the radio_

**Austin:**

_When can we get together?_

**Kim:**

_Let's not wait another day_

**Austin:**

_Don't forget your guitar_

**Kim:**

_Got it already and I'm on my way_

**Austin:**

_It's been so long since I saw you_

**Kim:**

_I was wonderin' if you were even real_

**Both:**

_Now I can't believe my eyes_

_Yeah, you're not pretend_

_I thought you might be my imaginary friend_

_You're like a star that landed here from outer space_

_My world just got a whole lot brighter_

_Now that I can see you face to face_

**Kim:**

_Imaginary friends can't take the place_

**Austin:**

_I need to see your_

_I need to see your_

**Kim:**

_Of you and me just talking face to face_

**Austin:**

_Face to face_

**Both:**

_Now I can't believe my eyes_

_Yeah, you're not pretend_

_I thought you might be my imaginary friend_

_You know that no one else can ever take your place_

_My world just got a whole lot brighter_

_Now that I can see you face to face_

_(Face to face)_

_Now that I can see you face to face_

**(Austin:**_ Let's go get some pancakes!_**)**

_I just want to see you face to face_

**(Kim:**_ Party everyday!_**)**

_I just wanna see you face to face_

**Kim:**

_So later!_

**Both:**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

That song was a lot of fun. I was starting to enjoy singing again. And this time I can do it in front of complete strangers! Honestly, this one particular song sounds like me and my mind always arguing about my feelings about Jack.

**Austin: **_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

**Austin: **_Umm...no!_

**Kim: **_Let's not talk about it,_

_Drama - we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

**Austin: **_Hey, girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell, you're bluffing_

**Austin: **_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

**Both: **_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

**Kim: **_I love that you buy the tickets (Uh-huh)_

_And you don't make me watch a chick flick_

_We've come so far,_

_Being just the way we are_

_If it's not broke, don't fix it_

**Kim: **_I can't guess the meaning,_

_When you don't say what you're feeling_

_If you got a broken heart,_

_You can punch me in the arm_

_Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)_

**Austin: **_Don't take this the wrong way (Nope)_

**Both: **_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me,_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

**Kim: **_I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!)_

_I don't quite understand a manicure_

_But you're_

_The only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you)_

**Austin: **_And I, would hold your bags_

_When you go shopping_

_What a guy (What a guy, what a guy, what a guy)_

_What a guy_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you say you'd, put me through it_

_I guess I always knew it (I always knew)_

_I love the way you get me,_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song (not a love song)_

_Not a love song (I know it's not a love song)_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

Austin started to introduce the next song.

"So this song is picked out by my cousin Kim here and she claim's it's about the Wasabi Warriors, but I think it's about one Warrior in particular." I shot him a death glare and he said "On with the song!" I could tell he was scared of me.

**Kim: **_Uh-ooh oh oh_

_Uh-ooh oh oh oh_

**Austin: **_Sometimes, I get in my own way_

_I need someone to say_

_"Hey, what are you thinking?"_

**Kim: **_Your words, they're always just in time_

_Just like a perfect rhyme_

_Like, you're not even trying (Ooh)_

**Austin: **_Like pieces of a puzzle_

_Without each other,_

_We're in trouble, trouble_

**Kim: **_Hey (Hey), I will always stay_

_By your side forever_

_'Cause we're better together_

**Austin: **_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)_

_'Cause we're better together_

**Both: **_Uh-ooh oh oh_

_Uh-ooh oh oh oh_

**Kim: **_Remind me when I'm losing touch_

_When I'm a little much_

_Pull me back to reality_

**Austin: **_You, keep my feet on the ground_

_Cuz when You're not around_

_I feel like I am floating_

_Like Pieces of a puzzle_

_Without each other we're in trouble, trouble_

**Kim: **_Hey (Hey), I will always stay_

_By your side forever_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)_

_'Cause we're better together_

**Kim: **_(Oh) Like the waves need the sand to crash on_

**Austin: **_(Oh) Like the sun needs a world to shine on_

**Kim: **_(Oh) You're the bright side of every day_

**Austin: **_Me without you just isn't the same (Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

**Kim: **_It's not the same_

_Better, we're better_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_We're better together_

**Both: **_Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)_

_By your side forever (Ever)_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_We're better together_

**Both: **_Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)_

_By your side forever (Ever)_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_We're better together_

_Uh-ooh oh oh_

_Uh-ooh oh oh oh_

I looked over at the guys who were cheering like crazy. I started grinning like a crazy cheese monkey. They always know how to help me out, make me feel less nervous. Oh wait, that's Jack. Maybe that song is about him.

**Yay! I have finished! Hurray! For that cheese monkey part, I made that up. A cheese monkey is a purple monkey that steals people's cheese. I love making up random stuff like that! I decided to put in more songs since I was bored. So, don't forget to review! Till next time,**

**Monkeys, Cheese, and Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So sorry for not updating! I'm so mad at myself for not updating! You guys are awesome! Thank you for all the reviews on my One More Lab Rat story! I have gotten more views on this story than the One More Lab Rat story but I have more reviews on that story so let's set a goal for 30 more reviews by the next two chapters. It would make me so happy! ****_READ: Please read the Authors note at the bottom it has a sneak peak for those of you that read my updates! READ THE LAST PS! VERY IMPORTANT!_**

**SHOUT OUTS: Shout-out to pandaloverlivy and Rocky-Stray for being awesome friends! Giant shout-out to Dog lover234, for giving me half of this idea (Next half in the next chapter) when I had writers block and for being awesome as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Austin and Ally**

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

When I finished, I went backstage and Austin followed. We were greeted by the Wasabi team and what Austin called Team Austin.

"Guys that was awesome!" Rudy said.

"And you said you were nervous." Austin laughed. I started laughing too.

"I have Jack to thank for that."

"It was nothing really." Jack said, brushing it off.

"KIM! KIM?!" Trish yelled looking around. I realized that she wasn't with us till now.

"OVER HERE!" I yelled at her.

"KIM!-"

"WHAT?! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"The producers want you to sing another concert with Austin tomorrow since this one was sold out!"

"No way! That's awesome!" I yelled as high-fives went all around. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I get to experience the best time of my life again! We all cheered and went back to sonic boom where we all slept.

**-(Line Break- I'm so sorry)—**

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

I woke up to see Ally at the piano and everyone else gone.

"Hey Ally, where is everyone?"

"They went to the mall. You slept in late."

"Oh. What are you doing?"

"Trying to writing a new song for you and Austin."

"Can I hear?" I asked getting up. She played the song and it was perfect.

"That's amazing! After I sing that, the guys will have to stop accusing us of being more than friends."

"Yup" Ally said as if it was too simple. "We'll find some more songs later for you guys to sing. Right now we have to catch up with the guys." I went to go get changed and then we left towards the mall.

**-(Line Break- once again, so sorry!)-**

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

When we got to the mall, we found the guys at the food court just sitting at one of the tables laughing.

"What you guys laughing about?" I asked.

"Nothing!" They all answered too quickly.

"Okay?" I said confused.

"So Ally, you finish that song you were writing?" Austin asked.

"Yup, I'll show you it later." Ally said. I looked up from the guys and saw a familiar face watching us. I faced Jack.

"Hey Jack"

"Yeah?" I looked back to where the guy was standing and didn't see anyone there.

"Nothing, never mind." I was still pretty worried and Jack must have noticed.

"Kim, you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered with my voice getting higher. "I'm fine" I answered after clearing my throat.

"Okay, if you're so sure." He answered, looking concerned.

"Come on let's get some food!" Austin yelled. That's when I realized it was noon and I hadn't eaten breakfast yet. I was starving. We all got our own food and sat down. Everyone was having their own side conversations. I started eating,

"Woah Kim slow down." Jerry said.

"Well excuse me but I; unlike you, haven't had breakfast this morning."

"Touché" He said.

"Hey Kim" Jack asked facing me.

"Yeah Jack?" I could see the concern in his eyes but didn't question it. Instead, he did it for me.

"Are you okay? You look worried."

"I'm fine Jack."

"Kiiiiiim" He said dragging out the I.

"Jaaaaaack" I mimicked.

"What's wrong?" I sighed.

"I saw someone familiar earlier looking over at us."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No I didn't remember. It is _killing_ me he looked so familiar."

"What did he look like?" He asked hoping to help.

"I can't remember now." I told him.

"Is that what you wanted to ask me earlier?"

"You know me too well." He laughed at my comment.

"Of course I do. Best friends know each other."

"Yeah but not at the point where it gets creepy." We laughed at the comment. I realized that everyone finished their lunch, including me.

"So are we ready to go?" Trish asked.

"Yup!" We all answered in unison.

**-(Line Break)-**

We went back to Sonic Boom and Ally said she wanted me to help her write a new song. We went upstairs to start writing it and Austin Ally and I started. When it was finished it was perfectly perfect. It describes the wasabi warriors perfectly, just like Better Together. I opened the door and yelled

"WE HAVE FINISHED!" I looked down and saw a line of instruments one behind the other. "Um… Ally, you might want to see this."

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked before coming out of the room. "Oh boy-Dez! I told you not to do this anymore! Someone always ends up covered in pudding!"

"Yo he didn't put pudding in it this time." Jerry said.

"Even if I did I promise I will start aiming that thing more carefully."

"What did you put in it? Ally asked as Austin came out of the room and we all made our way cautiously.

"Well-"Jerry started but interrupted himself when all the instruments came tumbling down. I noticed I was in front of the tuba. I let out a high pitched scream before pulling Rudy in front of me as melted ice-cream was shot at him

"Starting now!" Dez shouted.

"Really?!" Rudy yelled. We all started laughing at that.

"This is starting to be the best vacation I've ever had!" I yelled between breaths.

Or at least that's what we thought.

**I feel so evil *cue evil laugh* so I left a cliffy, not a big one but it's a cliffy. I wanted to leave a cliffy at when Kim saw that familiar face but I didn't want to keep it so short. Once again, sorry for the lack of updates this week. I have had such a busy week you wouldn't believe it! Some of you are wondering why I haven't updated for The Story of Kimberly Ann Frost. Well, like I said I was busy this week and I had this story to catch up on as well as One More Lab Rat. I also have had some writers block but I now know what to write so HORRAY! For those of you who are awesome enough to actually read my Authors Notes I will tell you that in One More Lab Rat the guys and rats watch a horror movie. I think you know where I'm going with that. So sorry for my rambling, I tend to do that. Once I was at the dinner table and I was rambling and talking too much so my dad made me call my best friend (No offence to those of you that actually know me) so we talked and talked and talked and talked and talked and talked and- well you get the point. Till next time!**

**Cats, Cheese and Reviews!**

**P.S. My friend told me that cats snore!**

**_P.S.S. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I want you guys to guess in the reviews what you think the two songs are- HINT: the second song has to do with the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I also want you to guess who the person HINT: he is an enemy (DUH!)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So you guys kept guessing that Ricky Weaver was the guy that Kim saw. Well, that's incorrect. I don't blame you, I would have guessed the same thing. You'll see who the guy is in this chapter. Since you guys didn't guess what the songs are, I'll give you a hint in the P.S. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I will try my best to update later today or tomorrow. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, Austin and Ally, Austin Mahrone, or any of the songs.**

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

We all went to go get ready for the concert and then came back to sonic boom. Then, we made our way to the park where the concert was. Austin and I where going to be doing the whole concert... again. Not that I'm complaining! I love performing with Austin!

"Hey Kim! You're on in 5." Trish told me.

"We'll be in the front row the whole time." Rudy told me as he went off with the guys.

"Hey guys! I found my porcupine!" Dez yelled.

"That's great Dez." Ally said, not caring.

"So you guys know the order of the songs you're singing?" Trish asked. Since we sang the songs in the wrong order last time, the producers got pretty mad.

"Yes Trish, you made us study the order for two hours yesterday." Austin said.

"Yeah well, I made a bet with Ally to see if I could actually keep a job for a week, and it's hard!" She complained.

"You do know that this probobly doesn't count considering Austin is like your boss, right?" I asked her.

"Oooooh. That makes sense now!" I just rolled my eyes. "Okay you guys go on in 20 so get out there!" She yelled as she pushed us towards the stage. Most of the songs where the same as the last concert.

**Austin:**_I like the bass when it booms,_

_You like the high end treble_

_I like the 99th floor,_

_And you're cool on street level_

_I like the crowd rock-rock-rock-rockin' it loud_

_You like the sound of hush, hush_

_Hey!_

_Keep it down_

**Kim:** _High tops, flip-flops_

_Retro, dance, pop_

_We rock different ways_

_Beach bum, city fun_

_Touchdown, home run_

_What can I sa-a-ay?_

**Both: **_It's me, it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you and it's me_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

_'Cause I like what I like_

_And sometimes we collide_

_But it's me (it's me) and it's you (it's you)_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

**Austin: **_You like going to the mall_

_I'm into video games_

_I like sleeping 'til noon_

_You say "Dude, that's so late."_

_I'm rollin' in a fast car You're strumming guitars,_

_I'm shootin' for stars_

_Yeah, I'm taking it far_

**Kim: **_High tops, flip-flops_

_Retro, dance, pop_

_We rock different ways_

_Beach bum, city fun_

_Touchdown, home run_

_What can I sa-a-ay?_

**Both: **_It's me, it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you and it's me_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

_'Cause I like what I like_

_And sometimes we collide_

_But it's me and it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

**Kim: **_Onstage, offstage_

_We're gonna rock no matter what_

_Drum sticks, guitar licks_

_It's you and me at the top_

**Both: **_It's me, it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you and it's me_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

_It's me, it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

_It's you and it's me_

_And who says that we have to agree?_

_'Cause I like what I like_

_And sometimes we collide_

_But it's me and it's you_

_I know we're not the same but we do what we do_

I looked at the guys and like last time; they where cheering the loudest. Then we transitioned to the next song.

**Austin**_:__ Yeah_

_Woah_

_I'm walking on a thin line,_

_And my hands are tied,_

_Got no where to hide,_

_I'm standing at a crossroad,_

_Don't know where to go,_

_Feeling so exposed,_

**Kim: **_Yeah I'm caught in between,_

_Where I'm going and where I've been_

_But no, there's no turning back_

_Yeah_

**Both: **_It's like I'm balanced on the edge,_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread,_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

**Austin: **_It'd be so easy_

_Just to run_

_It'd be so easy_

_To just give up_

**Kim: **_But I'm not that girl who go turn my back_

_There's no turning back_

**Both: **_No turning back_

**Kim: **_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

**Austin: **_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

**Kim: **_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah I tell myself_

**Both:**_ Don't look down, down, down, down_

**(Kim**_: Dooowwwnnn!_**)**

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

**(Austin**_: Don't look down! Don't look down!_**)**

_Don't look down, down, down, down!_

Austin started singing almost immediatly after the song.

**Austin:**

_I've been trying to reach you_

**Kim:**

_You know, I've been working in the studio_

**Austin:**

_We should write a new song_

**Kim:**

_Maybe they'll play it on the radio_

**Austin:**

_When can we get together?_

**Kim:**

_Let's not wait another day_

**Austin:**

_Don't forget your guitar_

**Kim:**

_Got it already and I'm on my way_

**Austin:**

_It's been so long since I saw you_

**Kim:**

_I was wonderin' if you were even real_

**Both:**

_Now I can't believe my eyes_

_Yeah, you're not pretend_

_I thought you might be my imaginary friend_

_You're like a star that landed here from outer space_

_My world just got a whole lot brighter_

_Now that I can see you face to face_

**Kim:**

_Imaginary friends can't take the place_

**Austin:**

_I need to see your_

_I need to see your_

**Kim:**

_Of you and me just talking face to face_

**Austin:**

_Face to face_

**Both:**

_Now I can't believe my eyes_

_Yeah, you're not pretend_

_I thought you might be my imaginary friend_

_You know that no one else can ever take your place_

_My world just got a whole lot brighter_

_Now that I can see you face to face_

_(Face to face)_

_Now that I can see you face to face_

**(Austin:**_ Let's go get some pancakes!_**)**

_I just want to see you face to face_

**(Kim:**_ Party everyday!_**)**

_I just wanna see you face to face_

**Kim:**

_So later!_

**Both:**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

That was my favorite song that Austin wrote. It was so much fun to sing!

**Both: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like,_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Both: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Austin: **_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud_

_Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt_

_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

**Austin: **_Don't you get it, get it, I ain't nothing like them other ones_

_Based upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs_

_I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none_

_'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

**Kim: **_I'll make you forget (forget)_

_What you came here for (here for)_

_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_

_'Cause it needs more_

**Both: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Both: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Austin: **_Would you, would you want it if I opened your gate at night_

_Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light_

_Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right_

_Your heart at the speed of light_

_(My heart at the speed of light)_

**Austin: **_Jugglin' the consequences, losing your blue sway_

_Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway_

_We're only young once so grow up with me babe_

_We're already halfway, already halfway_

**Kim: **_I'll make you forget (forget)_

_What you came here for (here for)_

_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_

_'Cause it needs more_

**Both: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Eh-eh eh-eh-eh_

**Both: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Kim: **_No I won't leave this room without you_

_You know you're feeling like you're s'posed to_

_I know you know you wanna see how fast is can go_

_So imma take you to the top_

_And bring you down slow oh_

**Austin: **_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Kim: **_I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Eh-eh-eh eh-eh_

**Austin: **_Hey-ay_

_Let me hear you like_

_Hey-ay-ay hey-ay_

_Can you do it like_

_Hey-ay hey-ay_

**Kim: **_Hey-ay_

_Let me hear you like_

_Hey-ay-ay hey-ay_

_Can you do it like_

_Hey-ay hey-ay-ay_

After that song Austin said something.

"These next two songs will be sung by my cousin, Kim Crawford." He started to leave the stage before I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I thought we where both singing the songs!" I whisper/yelled at him.

"Change of plans." He said before winking at me and joining the guys, Dez, Ally, and Trish.

"Okay, well this first song is written by Ally which I think describes the relationship between me and a close friend." I looked at Jack and he just smiled at me. I was about to start when I saw the face that I saw before at the mall along with other familiar faces towards the back of the crowd. I ran off stage towards the guys. I heard a lot of gasping and muttering. When I reached the guys Jack asked

"Kim whats wrong? Why'd you run off stage?"

"Jack, the Black Dragons are here."

**Yes! I finnally pulled off a good cliffy! I feel so evil! *Cue evil laugh* Sadly, I can't stand being evil. I'm known for being weird, not evil. So, because I stink at being evil, I will try to update today or tomorrow. I can promise that I will update this story before I update any of my other stories. SEE! I CAN'T BE EVIL! Till next time,**

**Chinese Noodles, Cheese, and Review!**

**P.S. I Promised you a hint so here. The song that Kim was about to sing is by Austin Mahrone and the one that she will sing after that song is by Phillip Phillips. Use that hint and the one from the last chapter to guess what songs Kim will sing. Please guess in the reviews!**

**P.S.S. I love to look at the profiles of people that Favorite, Follow, or Review my stories. I do that to anyone that I don't recognize and haven't seen the profiles of.**

**P.S.S.S. Does anyone know what P.S. Stands for? Anyone!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! It's me again! (Obviously) I really don't know where I'm going with this... you should know that I improv all my stories, so... Just read the story!**

**OOOH! Shout out to Dogguidelover who guessed the song correctly! Congrats!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, Rapunzel, or Austin and Ally**

*******(Last Time In Kim's P.O.V.)*******

"Okay, well this first song is written by Ally which I think describes the relationship between me and a close friend." I looked at Jack and he just smiled at me. I was about to start when I saw the face that I saw before at the mall along with other familiar faces towards the back of the crowd. I ran off stage towards the guys. I heard a lot of gasping and muttering. When I reached the guys Jack asked

"Kim whats wrong? Why'd you run off stage?"

"Jack, the Black Dragons are here."

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)***** **

"What do you mean the Black Dragons are here?" He asked.

"How many definitions of Black Dragons are there?!" I yelled. "I was going to start singing the song Ally wrote, when I saw Frank and some of his friends towards the back of the crowd! Frank... FRANK! That's who I saw the other day at the mall!"

"Aren't the Black Dragons the people you guys where talking about the other day at Sonic Boom? The people that shot gravy at Kim?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, them!" I exclaimed.

"Okay well, we'll have to split up. Austin and Ally **(Haha! see what I did there?) **will go to the left side of the stage, Dez and Trish will go to the right side of the stage, Milton and Rudy will go towards the back of the crowd, Jerry and Eddie will go to the entrance, and Kim and I will go backstage. Got it?" Jack asked, after giving us our instructions.

"Got It!" We all said in unison.

"Thanks guys." I told them.

"Lets go!" Jack yelled. I ran backstage with Jack.

"Jack I'll be right back."

"Woah, woah, woah. Where are you going?" Jack asked me.

"To make an announcement."

"Okay, hurry up."

"You have quite the hero ego." I told him before going towards the stage. "Hey guys. We're going to have an intermis- Ugh!" I was interrupted by a blast of gravy shooting me. Jack came running out from backstage.

"Kim!" He yelled. I saw Frank from the corner of my eye. He was in front of the stage. "Really Frank? Gravy? You did this last time. Way to live in the past!"

"Don't worry Kimmy. It's not over yet." He said. "Get her!" He yelled. Then a bunch of his Black Dragon friends came out.

"You did this last time too." I told him. Then they started attacking. I started fighting and saw Austin and Ally come up and help. I noticed they got Ally.

"Hey Jack, take these for me." I told him, leaving him fighting the guys I was fighting. I went backstage and I found a cooking pan. _Why would they have a cooking pan back here?_ I thought. _T__ime to play Rapunzel. _I went back to the stage, where the fightingwas going on. I sneaked up behind the guys that where holding Ally's arms behind her, and I wacked both on them on the head with the cooking pan. "Hey! Rapunzel's right! These do come in handy!" I exclaimed. Of course this caught the attention of a bunch of the Dragons. Yet here where about nine from the twenty that came at me. I dropped the pan and started fighting. Frank just had to be one of the nine that attacked me. There where too many Black Dragons and Frank eventually got two of his friends who had a pretty tight grip to hold me back by the arms.

"KIM!" I heard Jack yell. I saw that he was being held back along with Austin and Ally.

"Now Kimmy you have two choices, come back to us, or get thrown off the stage." The stage is higher than a normal stage. Who's stupid idea was it to make a stage this tall anyway!

"I would never go back to a cheaters dojo!" I exclaimed. I noticed that the pan I dropped a while ago was just about a foot away. "Your sensi is nothing but a big crybaby!" I yelled.

"Well then, any last words Kimmy?" He asked with a devilish grin.

"Actually yes." I told him. I stomped on the feet if the two guys that where holding me back. I grabbed the pan and slammed the heads of all the Black Dragons but Frank. I moved pretty quickly. Now, I was walking towards Frank as he was backing up towards a wall. "Rapunzel is pretty smart for a princess that was trapped in a castle her whole life. Don't ya think?" Is what I said right before whacking him in the head with the cooking pan, knocking him uncontious just like the rest of his friends.

"Wow Kim, that was impressive." Jack told me.

"Thanks! I think I like Rapunzels style." I said tossing the pan from one hand to the other.

"Well, considering her style just saved you, so do I." I could feel myself blushing at his comment so I quickly changed the subject hopefully before he would notice. I'm pretty sure he noticed, considering the fact he soon had a smirk plastered on his face.

"I should get back to the concert." I said.

"Yeah, we'll see you later." He told me.

"See ya. Wait!" I yelled

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Not you, Austin." I could see disappointment in his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"You are singing the rapping part of the song." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because that's how we rehearsed it, now come on!" I told him before pulling him out to the center of the stage. I noticed that security pulled all the Black Dragons off stage. I found it strange that the people didn't run off. I grabbed the mic and started singing.

"This next song represents a close friend of mine." I looked at Jack who was smiling and I smiled back.

**Kim: **_Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time_  
_ but I've been thinking baby that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)_  
_ Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine_  
_ I've got a million places that we could go (o, oh yeah uh)_

_ I wanna be your everything, I want to be the one you need_  
_ So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight_

_ Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_ But you say you're just a friend_  
_ yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_ But you say you're just a friend_  
_ yeah you say you're just a friend_

_ Hey hey baby we've been on the phone_  
_ spending time together alone,_  
_ but every time we talk the words don't come out right_  
_ oh oh, yeah e uh_

_ Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes_  
_ I can tell that you're holding something inside_  
_ I've been thinking bout you you you_  
_ I've been thinking bout me me me_

_ I wanna be your everything, I want to be the one you need_  
_ So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight_

_ Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_ But you say you're just a friend_  
_ yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_ But you say you're just a friend_  
_ yeah you say you're just a friend_

** Austin:**_ Yeah, kinda been seeing this most of my nights, tryna make other girls whistle_  
_ but its a - of a life how to make the wrong hit_  
_ no bring it back right round let the good times roll feeling good right now_  
_ but I remember Biz Markie 1989 or maybe 90, can't do me like_  
_ a song I wrote, cutting glass chasing you 'cause you all I want_  
_ like you, you got what I need, and if not I'll just pretend_  
_ until I can get your friend_  
_ I'm playing though_  
_ but maybe that's a little too much tripping, we brushing eyes I can see the twinkle in them_  
_ thought we'd be together til I see the wrinkle in them-_  
_ but I guess not_

**Kim: **_Hey __baby you, you got what I need_  
_ But you say you're just a friend_  
_ yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_ But you say you're just a friend_  
_ yeah you say you're just a friend_

___Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_ But you say you're just a friend_  
_ yeah you say you're just a friend_

_____Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_ But you say you're just a friend_  
_ yeah you say you're just a friend_

I noticed that Jack was blushing.I couldn't help but smile.

"This next song represents those five guys in the front. Rudy, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Jack. Thanks for being great friends."

**Kim:** _Hold on, to me as we go_  
_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_  
_And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along_  
_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo_

_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

The guys where cheering the loudest. I don't know what I would do without them.

**Sorry for the late update. I had more homework than expected. I kinda rushed through it so I apologize if it's bad.**** Till next time!  
**

**Banananananas, Cheese, and Reviews!  
**

**P.S. Yes I realize that I spelled Bananas wrong.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! Uggggh! I hate myself for being such a girl! Anyway! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo sorry for not updating! I blame the teachers! Read! I won't keep you any longer.  
**

**READ THE LAST AUTHORS NOTE IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANTE!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Austin and Ally. Didn't I explain this enough already?**

*******(Kims' P.O.V.)***** **

"Thank you guys so much! I could cry right now! I never thought this is something I would be doing! I'll let you guys have what you came here for. Give it up for my cousin, Austin Moon!" They all started cheering as Austin came out from backstage and I handed him the mic. I went backstage and I watched him sing the song "The Way That You Do"

**Austin: **_Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,_  
_ You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,_  
_ And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,_  
_ You get dizzy doing 360s,_  
_ And you can't break out._

_ Even when you feel like you ain't all that,_  
_ Just don't forget that I got your back,_  
_ Now turn up the beat, and bump that track (bump that track)_  
_ Yeah!_

_ Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_  
_ You got style,_  
_ Pop your collar,_  
_ Cause you're all kinds of cool,_  
_ You're legit,_  
_ You're the boss,_  
_ Even when the mic is off,_  
_ Nobody rocks it,_  
_ R-rocks it_  
_ The way that you do_  
_ No, oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ The way that you do_

_ Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,_  
_ You got your epic wins 364 days_  
_ And it's feeling like,_  
_ Your game is crazy off_  
_ But all you need,_  
_ Is to bring the heat,_  
_ Get back on top_

_ Even when you feel like you ain't all that,_  
_ Just don't forget that I got your back,_  
_ Now turn up the beat and bump that track, (bump that track)_  
_ Yeah!_

_ Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_  
_ You got style,_  
_ Pop your collar,_  
_ Cause you're all kinds of cool,_  
_ You're legit,_  
_ You're the boss,_  
_ Even when the mic is off,_  
_ Nobody rocks it,_  
_ R-rocks it,_  
_ The way that you do,_  
_ No, oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ The way that you do_

_ You're off the charts,_  
_ You're number one,_  
_ You got the fire and you can't be undone_  
_ You're breaking records,_  
_ You make it pop,_  
_ You got the fire so keep burning it up!_

_ Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_  
_ You got style,_  
_ Pop your collar,_  
_ Cause you're all kinds of cool,_  
_ You're legit,_  
_ You're the boss,_  
_ Even when the mic is off,_  
_ Nobody rocks it,_  
_ R-rocks it_  
_ The way that you do_

_ Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_  
_ You got style,_  
_ Pop your collar,_  
_ Cause you're all kinds of cool,_  
_ You're legit,_  
_ You're the boss,_  
_ Even when the mic is off,_  
_ Nobody rocks it,_  
_ R-rocks it_  
_ The way that you do_  
_ No, oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ The way that you do_

When he finished everyone started cheering, strangely not as loud as they did to me. He came backstage and pulled me by the arm, pretty much dragging me towards the stage.

"Give it up for my cousin, Kim Crawford!" That's when they started cheering _extremely _loud. "Thank you and good night!" He yelled before we made our way backstage.

"Hey look! It's the pan I used to knock out Frank and the rest of the dummies!" I said, picking up the pan and twirling it around in my hand. "Rapunzel is pretty smart."

"That she is." I heard a voice behind me say.

"Hey Jack! Where's everyone else?"

"I might have lost them."

"What do you mean you lost them?" I asked getting worried.

"Not many definitions of lost them are there huh?"

"Jack!" I heard someone yell behind me.

"Milton! There you are! Where are the others?" Jack asked.

"I might have lost them." I just face palmed.

"Guys!" I heard behind me.

"What! Are you here to tell us you lost Trish and Ally now?! I yelled at the tall redhead.

"We're right here." Ally said behind me, walking towards us followed by Trish.

"I was going to tell you that I lost my hedgehog! Now I'll never get to enter the Fuzzy Animal Race!" If I didn't love my hair as much as I do, I would pull it out. Instead I felt myself getting tense from stopping myself from pulling it out. I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned my head to find none other than the Jack Brewer himself.

"Calm down, we'll find them." He told me, smiling. "Okay, Milton and Dez will go one-" He was cut off by the dumb redhead.

"Really? You're putting me with him? He can't appreciate the love that has to offer!"

"Okay? Ally you go with Austin, and I'll go with Kim." He told everyone, giving them instructions.

"What about me?" Trish asked.

"You can go with Dez and Milton, I think they'll need some help." He said.

"Who died and made you boss?" I muttered under my breath.

"No one died, and I am trying to find Jerry and the guys before someone does." He told me. Apparently he heard me.

"Ya know, you have quite the hero ego." I told him.

"Shut up." He told me, looking at his shoe laces.

"Whatever. Let go." I said as I walked into the crowd with Jack right next to me.

"Jack! Kim!" We hear right behind us.

"Rudy!" I yell before running up to them. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"We've been looking for you guys everywhere!" Jack yelled.

"The Black Dragons." Eddie said.

"What about them?" I asked.

"We heard them talking about you. I was wack yo! They where threatening to embarrass you in public just like they did in the swans court cotillion!" I bet you can guess who said that.

"What?!" Jack and I yelled in unison.

"Jerry, are you sure that's what they said?" Jack asked the Latino while having a serious face he almost never has. I had to hide a laugh. "Kim what's so funny?" Jack asked with the same straight face. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. He looked at me like I had two purple heads with one wearing a Swiss cheese hat. When I started to calm down I said in between breaths

"Y-you look hila- hilarious!" Right before I started laughing like a psycho again.

"Why?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"You have never seemed as serious as you do now and it is hilarious!"

"So you're not worried that the Black Dragons are going to publicly embarrass you again?" Rudy asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm probably going to be the schools' laughing stock for months based on what they did last time."

"So the great Kim Crawford is scared?" Jack asked, mockingly with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"And the great Jack Brewer is serious?" I asked him with a smirk on his face.

"I am _not _serious." He answered.

"So you don't care that I'm going to be the school and possibly country's laughing stock?" I said pretending to be hurt by what he said. Deep, deep inside I may have been a _tiny _hurt. His eyes suddenly widened when I said that.

"No! No! It's not that I just... It's just that I... I... I was worried okay?" Wow he really was serious.

"You where worried?" I asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah you're my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt." He told me, looking down to the ground, rubbing his neck.

"Mmmmhmmm" The guys said in unison.

"Oh shut up." He said, still staring at the ground. I just held in a giggle.

"Come on. Lets go get the others and tell them we found you." I said before we headed towards the stage.

**Done! Once again, sorry for the late update. You wouldn't beleive all of the homework I had! Sorry for the shortness. I realize I was stalling, well I wanted to get this up for you guys! I NEED YOUR HELP! Please PM me and tell me something you want to happen in the story! I'm kinda losing intrest and Ideas and I don't want to be that person that gives up in the middle of the story. So if you give me an idea then I PROMISE YOU I will give you credit in the first and second authors note. So I really want you guys to review! I check every day! Literally! If I don't have computer access then on my app. I love looking at the profiles and stories of the people that review, follow, and favorite. So till next time**

**Sleds, Cheese, and reviews!  
**

**P.S. Don't forget to P.M. Me ideas! I don't want to stop this story!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**READ THE PART MARKED IMPORTANT IN THE AUTHORS NOTE IF YOU WANT A SNEAK PEAK!**_

**HOLY CHEESE! It's been like over a week! I cannot feel guiltier! Well, I can, never mind. Any way! I had writers block so I didn't know what to write! I owe this idea to Dog lover234 who gave me part of this idea that I changed just a bit. I feel so bad! _IMPORTANT: Keep a lookout for a new story that I'm going to write with Dog lover234. It's called 'Kim Meets La Princessa'. I want you to guess what it's a crossover with. If you don't guess it by the next update, then I'll give you a hint. Here's a hint for now, it's a movie. The person that guesses it AND HAS AN ACCOUNT I will PM a sneak peak to. The sneak peak will be of any story you want that I write and as many as you want. I really hope you can guess it!_  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, the song Best Friend's Brother, Victoria Justice, or Austin and Ally**

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)*****  
**

We told the Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez that we found the guys and they where relieved.

"Okay. Let's get to Sonic Boom before anything else happens." I suggested. They all immediately agreed.

* * *

*******Next Morning***** **

I woke up and saw that everyone else was sleeping. I checked my phone to see the time. 11:00, wow we slept in late. I went to get changed from my PJ's and walked downstairs to find Austin at the register.

"Hey Jack! Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah, you got up early." I commented.

"Yup. I saw that everyone else was asleep and the shop was supposed to be open a half hour ago so I came down here and opened up."

"Huh. Ally's gonna be in a good mood." He chuckled at my comment.

"So Jack, how long have you been doing karate?" He asked, probably to prevent awkward silence in the future.

"A few years. My grandfather was the person who trained Bobby Wasabi so he taught me and my cousin at an early age."

"Oh, that's cool!" He yelled.

"Yeah, you want to see?" Right after I said that he stumbled to the ground, crying out in pain. "Austin!" I yelled, getting down on my knees. "What happened are you okay?!" I yelled.

"Am I okay? What kind of a question is that? I just broke my ankle! Not cool! Ow!" He yelled, crying out in pain.

"Austin!" I heard someone call out. I looked over at the stairs and saw Ally and Kim running down the stairs with everyone else close behind.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked, kneeling down by Austin. "Jack what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh yeah, because Austin just decided to stumble down to the ground in pain." She said sarcastically.

"I don't know what happened but I seriously didn't do anything!"

"Whatever, come on Austin. Let's get you to the hospital." Kim said as she helped him up. I bent over to help but Kim shot me a death glare.

"What? I can't help a friend?" I asked.

"You've helped enough." She snapped at me.

"I'll drive." Rudy said, running off towards the mall parking lot. We helped Austin get to the van and drove him to the hospital.

"Kim" I said. She ignored me and kept looking out the window. She and I where in the back while Ally and Austin where in front of us while Rudy drove in the front.

"Kim" I repeated.

"Kim" I said once more. I still got the same answer- none.

"Kim come on. Why won't you talk to me?" I asked.

"I thought it was obvious." She said, still looking out the window.

"Explain?" I asked.

"Well lets see, my best friend hurt my cousin. That's why I won't talk to you." She snapped. It took a lot to get Kim to snap at me.

"Kim, you really don't think I hurt him, do you?"

"I don't know what to believe right now, _Jack_." She spat out my name like it was dish soap.

"Kim, give me one good reason why I would want to hurt him." I got her there. She just stayed silent, looking out the window. After a while she replied.

"Can we not talk about this?" She asked, looking over at Austin who was hugging his ankle tightly. After a while she looked at me and I nodded. "Thanks" She replied with a smile. Huh, a smile isn't what I expected at this time. I smiled back at her.

Soon, we reached the hospital. Ally spent the whole time trying to comfort Austin. Is it just me or does it look like they would make a good couple.

_Just like you and Kim. _

What?

_You always comfort her when she's sad. Just like Ally is doing with Austin.__  
_

Oh great. My conscience.

_I heard that!  
_

Noooo!

_But seriously, don't they remind you of you and Kim.  
_

Yeah, I guess.

_You do realize that you admit that you and Kim would make a good couple, right? _

Huh?

_You said- or thought- that Austin and Ally would make a good couple and you just said- well, thought- that you and Kim are just like them.  
_

"Don't twist my words!" I said, hitting my head.

"Huh?" Ally asked me.

"Oh, you know, just having a conversation with my conscience who should shut up!" I said, hitting my head in shut up.

"Okay?" Kim asked.

See what you made me do?!

_Yeah and it was funny! _

Aren't you supposed to help me?

_Not necessarily. I'm supposed to tell you right from wrong. _

Yeah 'cause that's exactly what you're doing!

_You do know that they're staring at you, right? _

What?

I looked up and saw Austin, Ally, Rudy, and Kim staring at me like I had two heads with one that turned purple and had a black eye while the other had a freakishly long neck and had a cheese hat on. I snapped out of my thoughts and we went into the hospital. We told the doctors and they took him to an independent room for X-rays. We where told to sit outside the room an a few chairs they had. I could feel Kim glaring at me. Did she really think that I was the one that hurt him? I just stared at the ground as if it was the premiere of the sequel of the best movie ever. With my eyes glued to the floor, I waited. I waited for one of us to say something but I sunk in the silence of the hallway. I just couldn't believe that they seriously thought that I would do something like that! Why would I ever _want _to hurt Austin? He was my best friend's brother- well, cousin. Huh, now I sound like Victoria Justice.

_Think a little deeper._

I guess that Austin my best friend.

_Keep thinking... _

What are you talking about?

_Seriously!? The song go's, and I quote 'My best friends brother is the one for me.' Now switch brother to sister and sister to cousin... Do you get it? 'Cause if not I must be in Jerry's mind instead of Jack's... You are Jack... Right?  
_

Yes I'm Jack! Switch brother to sister and sister to cousin, huh. I guess I-

I was interrupted from my thoughts until. A doctor called my name from the room Austin was in.

"Jack? Austin would like to speak with you."

**Once again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it! So, what does Austin want to ask Jack? (HINT HINT- ASK) You don't need to guess but you can if you want to. There won't be a reward since I'm giving out such a big reward for that other one. So, till next time**

**Jungles, Cheese, and Reviews!**

_**P.S. Don't forget to guess for the crossover of 'Kim Meets La Princessa' for a sneak peak of any and as many stories that I write!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey** guys!** I'm back with another chapter! So I really wanted to get typing so this is what I did. I put my iPod on the iHome and put on music. Then I asked my dad to use the iPad and he said it was on low battery so I asked for the charger and he said it was in the car so I went into the cold garage with only my PJs on to get the charger. I went to his room to get one of those outlet things that you plug in and then plug in a cord. Then I found out it didn't reach the desk in my room so I went to my dads room to get the extension cord and he was using it to charge his phone. So! I took out the extension cord and with all the wires he had laying around I found out how to take out the extension cord and plug in a series of other cords so his phone was still charging. Then I started typing this authors note and about halfway through I got thirsty so I went downstairs and got a water bottle and filled it half way or half empty- what ever you want to call it- with cold water. I really don't like warm water. Who does? No offence to those that do. SO! I'm getting off topic. ANYWAY! Now I am in the official typing environment! Your welcome! I won't keep you any longer so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It, All Star, Taylor Swift, the song- I Knew You Were Trouble, Austin & Ally, the Apple company or any of those things that I mentioned in the authors note above such as iHome, iPod, iPad, etc...**

*******(Jack's P.O.V.)*******

When the doctor told me that Austin wanted to talk to me, I was pretty suprised. I mean, he did think that I broke his leg, didn't he?

I went into the room and saw Austin sitting on the bed with something on his knee. He motioned for me to take a seat and I grabbed a chair and pulled it up so I was sitting across from him. We sat for a while in silence until I decided to break it.

"So why did you want me to come in?" I asked.

"Jack, I've gotten to know you pretty well this past week." Which was true. He was like a brother. Kind of like the guys and Rudy- like a second family. "And, I belive you, I know you wouldn't do something like this." Holy Belgian lettuce.

"Really? I thought you where mad like everyone else." I told him.

"Well, yeah. I was mad at you at the time but then I thought about it. From what the doctors say, this couldn't have happened on it's own. Something or someone must have done it. And I think I know who it is." My eyes widened.

"Who?" I asked, desparate to know.

"I was thinking it might be the Black Dragons." He told me.

"Do you really think the Black Dragons would have done this?" I asked him. They said they would embarrass Kim, they didn't say anything about hurting Austin.

"Think about it. They said they would embarrass Kim, right? And Kim accused you of doing it. So when she realizes that you didn't do anything, she'll probably be embarrassed."

"You have a point..." I told him.

"I think we should let everyone else come in."

"I'll go get them." I walked out the door to see Rudy on his phone, Ally staring at the ground, and Kim doing the same.

"Hey guys" I said. They all looked up at me with curious looks in their eyes. "Austin want's to tell you guys something." I told them. They got up and followed me back into the room. They all sat in one of the chairs that were in the room.

"Well, what did you want to talk to us about?" Kim asked.

"I think you should know that Jack didn't ever do anything to hurt me." He told them.

"Then how-" Ally started but was cut off by Austin.

"Remember the Black Dragons at the concert?" He asked. They all nodded. "Well, they said that they where going to embarrass Kim, right?" He asked again. Once again, they all nodded. "Well, I think that they tried to embarrass Kim by hurting me." They all had confused looks on their faces. "They knew that if Jack was around when they hurt me, Kim would accuse Jack of hurting me and when we found out- also known as now- Kim would be embarrassed."

"Ooooh." They all said.

"Well, looks like we owe you an apology, Jack." Rudy said, patting my back. Everyone but Kim nodded and agreed. Kim just sat there staring at her purple All Star converse. I could see the blush creeping up on her face from the embarrassment.

"It's fine guys, let's just go." I told them. When we came out of the room, there was a docter there.

"Okay Austin, you're free to go. You just have to wear that brace on your leg for about four more weeks. In four weeks you'll have to come back so we can double-check that everything is healing well. You should probably take these." He told Austin, handing him a pair of crutches.

"Kay, thanks... Steve." Austin said, reading his name-tag and taking the crutches. We soon got into the van. Rudy was in the driver's seat, singing along to Taylor Swift's- I Knew You Were Trouble. Austin and Ally were in front of Kim and I, listening to something on Ally's phone as they talked and Ally wrote in the "Don't touch my book" book. I found it the other day when I was watching the store and picked it up. Then out of nowhere Ally popped up from behind the counter and said, and I quote "Don't touch my book." I saw the same thing happen to Austin, Trish, Dez, and Eddie. I saw it happen to Jerry three times. I was in the back with Kim sitting next to me and Austin's crutches on the other side. I looked over at Kim. She was sitting there just staring out the window. She looked pretty disappointed.

"Kim?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, still looking out the window.

"Look at me." I told her. She still faced the window. "Kim, I mean it. Look at me." I said. I got no response. I grabbed her chin and gently turned her head towards me. I let go and she still faced me but I could tell she was trying to avoid eye contact. "Kim." I said, once again. "Look at me." She still avoided making eye contact. I gave up. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She immediately looked up when I said this.

"You're not mad?" She asked me, looking surprised.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked her, confused.

"I accused you of hurting Austin without even giving you the slightest chance to explain."

"Kim..." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't blame you." She looked surprised when I said this.

"You don't?" She asked.

"Well of course not!" I exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't you?" She asked, still looking surprised.

"Kim, I was the only one with Austin at the time and the Black Dragons left no evidence. I wasn't even sure what happened at the time! Plus, I could never blame you. There's always a good reason." I told her. Did I really just say that? I guess I loved Kim this whole time.

_It's about time!_

Oh shut it will ya?!

"Kim can I tell you something?"

"Yeah Jack. Of course." She told me with that reassuring smile. I grabbed both of her hands and put them in mine.

"What would you say if I told you I loved you? I don't mean as a best friend or as a brother kind of way. I mean more. I love how you're not afraid to show people your tough side. You don't care about what other people think of you. You'll read to the kids in the hospital, giving up your time for them. You put others before you. From the first moment I met you I accused you of having a crush on me but in reality, I think it was the other way around. Now I'm sure. I know that I fell in love with Kimberly Ann Crawford." After I gave my speech I looked at her and she just sat there, eyes wide open. Not excatly the response I was looking for.

"WE'RE HERE!" Rudy yelled parking the van. I ran out of the van before Kim could say anything. I didn't want to see what she had to say. I didn't want her to laugh in my face. I didn't want her to ask if I was serious or if I was just kidding. I _wanted _for the feelings to be mutual. I _wanted _to have her as my dream girl. I _wanted _to call her Kimmy as a nickname and not have her slap my arm for it. I _wanted _her to be mine. Now I sound all sappy! Great. The effects she has on me. I ran. I ran not knowing where I was going. I ran and ran and ran. I eventually stopped to catch my breath. I was in the food court. I sat down at the nearest table. I thought about all of the worst things Kim could have said.

_Wow, I really thought that would work out._ My continence was back.

Yeah, well you thought wrong.

**Hey! So that took me a while. NEXT chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER! So I really want to see what you guys thought of all that cheesy stuff. I PROMISE the next one will not be as cheesy. Well, it will be cheesy but I'll try to make it the least cheesy possible. So hear me out here. I will always check EVERY SINGLE DAY even when I finish the story- even if its been two or three or four or what ever years. As long as I'm still typing stories on this or fanfiction or even on notebook paper. I will ALWAYS look at my reviews. If I ever get published I have you to thank. I am serious I want to become published. Not with fanfics 'cause we know that won't happen. But with original work. PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you can read the rest of my stories. I have DOZENS planned for the future. I will try to only work on two stories at a time after I finish this story so I can update more often. THANK YOU SO MUCH! DON'T FORGET TO READ THE LAST CHAPTER! I WILL PUT IT UP BEFORE ANY OTHER STORY! IT SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW! Till tomorrow,**

**Kick, Cheese, and Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Read the last Authors Note for a sequel!_  
**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do NOT own Kickin' It or Austin & Ally.  
**

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******

I sat there with what you would call love struck, I think. Or is that when you stare at someone lovingly? Either way, I never thought that Jack would actually love me back. I was surprised. I never thought this would actually happen. Yeah sure, I always _wanted _it to happen. I just, never thought it would.

"WE'RE HERE!" Rudy yelled parking the van. Jack ran out of the van before I could reply. He likes me. No, forget that. He said he was in love with me. Did he really think I didn't like him back? I was interrupted from my thoughts by fingers snapping in my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You where out for like five minutes." Austin told me.

"Oh, thanks guys." I said before running off towards the mall, knowing Jack would head there. I got the the Ice-cream shop and went in, knowing that Trish recently got a job there.

"Hey Trish." I said, walking up to her.

"Hey Kim! What's up?"

"Have you by any chance seen Jack run by?" I asked her.

"Actually yes! He ran right past here towards the food court. He looked pretty upset." Oh no.

"Okay, thanks!" I said, not waiting for an answer and running out. I ran towards the food court and up to a Cell Phone Accessory Cart. I walked up to a brown haired boy that reminded me of Jack.**(Dallas) **

"Hey, have you by any chance seen a brown haired boy, my age, run past here?" I asked.

"Yeah, isn't that him?" He asked, pointing behind me. I turned around and saw a familiar brunette.

"Yeah thanks." I said before running off into his direction. He was sitting with his head in his arms and his arms laying on the table so I couldn't see his face.

"Jack?" I asked. He didn't move.

"What Kim?" He asked sternly.

"Why did you run off like that?" I asked him.

"It's obvious enough you don't like me back so why don't we forget this ever happened." He said as a statement more that a question.

"Why would you think that?"

"You didn't reply so-" I cut him off.

"I didn't reply because you caught me off guard. I never thought you felt that way. I feel the same." I told him. Putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up when I said this.

"Really?" He asked, standing up. I nodded.

"So where does this put us?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Like, where do we stand?" I asked him. He held my shoulder and put his other hand on my cheek. I stood there, awestruck. Hr bend down and kissed me. I was surprised but snapped out of it. I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I soon responded back. It was short and sweet. Nothing big. We pulled away and he asked

"Does that answer your question?" I bit my lip and nodded. He chuckled. "Come on lets go." He said before we walked off towards Sonic Boom. We walked side by side and after a while I saw him glance down at our hands which were swaying back and forth from the corner of my eye. He took mine in his and interlinked them. I looked down at them and then back up at him and smiled. He returned the smile.

We soon reached Sonic Boom to see everyone there. They where all around and behind the counter talking about something. I couldn't catch on what though. I saw Trish there with her Ice-cream headband on. That's weird, I thought she was at work.

"Hey look there they are!" I heard Austin yell.

"What's this?" Milton asked, probably referring to our hands.

"My Kimmy is officially mine." Jack said, as he brought my hand up and kissed it. I smiled, looking up at him.

"Yes!"

"Woo hoo!"

"Finally!"

"Kick prevails!" We heard everyone yell. Then I saw them passing around money.

"Um... What are you doing?" I asked.

"What? Oh! We made bets on you two." Rudy told us.

"You made a bet on if we would get together or not." I asked.

"Well, not necessarily. You see, the whole school- well- all of Seaford made a bet on _when_ you two would get together. Even the teachers. We all saw it coming." Milton told us.

"That's great Milton." I told him.

We all laughed and hung out for the rest of the day, with Jack stealing a few kisses from me. I'm actually pretty glad we had A Trip to Miami.

**DONE! Now it's not over yet. I might make a sequel. I'll tell you what, let's make a deal. If you guys can get me from 50-60 reviews, then I'll write a sequel with Auslly. (Austin and Ally's couple name.)****I'm pretty disappointed. I got no reviews for my last chapter. :( I really thought a lot of you would like that one. I understand if you couldn't read it yet. Oh well! **** I had fun writing this. I'm giving a shout out to all of those that reviewed and gave me ideas, even if I didn't use them. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I will always check my reviews, even when I already started on the sequel. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the reason I keep writing! I know, I know, you think I'm just saying that- well it's true. And if you think I'm just saying _that, _well you're wrong! Don't forget to look out for my other story's; Matchmaker and Kim Meets La Princessa. They're both Kickin' It stories. I'm such a fan! Signing of for the last time on this story,**

**Reading, Cheese, and REVIEWS!**

**P.S. Don't forget to review!**

**P.S.S. Thank you!**


	12. Sequel Info

**Hey! I don't have too much insperation or time since I'm working on my original stories, I'm just going to add a few more chapters to this story. I'll do my best to make eventual Auslly. Although it's probably just going to be moments. I will give you guys ****_something. _****Don't worry. Please check out my story, Legends Aren't Just a Myth on FictionPress. I'm in need of advice. It's the same username. Thank you guys!**


	13. Sequel

**Hey guys! I told you I'd write you a sequel but here's the thing, not much inspiration for Auslly. So I decided to continue the story a bit longer and I'll do my best for some Auslly. It won't be enough for a whole other story though, so here! Make sure you check out my wattpad! Link is on my profile. _PLEASE_ check out my original work!  
**

**Now, to those of you who have seen the last Kickin' It episode... EEEEEEEEEEEKK! Fangirl scream! KICK! FINALLY! I just hope it's not like the Austin and Ally relationship but it probably won't be since there's an episode where Jack meets Kim's dad. So this is amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Austin and Ally.**

*******(Kim's P.O.V.)*******  
"So, we're leaving in three days. What do you guys want to do today?" Jack asks, interlinking our fingers. Everyone just shrugs.**  
**

"What do you normally do around here?" Jerry asks.

"Just hang around the mall." Dez says, getting down from the counter.

"Well, I'm hungry. Let's go to Mini's!" Austin exclaims.

"Yeah,"

"Sounds good!"

"Okay,"

"Cool,"

"Yeah,"

"Let's go!" Everyone walks out the door and we make our way to "Mini's".

"Hey, Kim?" Jack asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you notice how much Austin and Ally are always next to each other?"

"Yeah, we've gotta get them together. I'll talk to Dez." I say.

"Okay." He says before planting a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

"Hey Dez," I say, walking over to him at Mini's.

"Hey Kim! What's up? Did you find my hedgehog?"

"You lost him again?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." He says, not moving. "Well?"

"In private?"

"Oh! Okay." He says, getting up from the table. We walk over by the entrance of a glow-in-the-dark mini golf.

"What's up with Austin and Ally?"

"Oh, you know, Austin does the singing, Ally does the songwr-"

"No, not that!" I cut him off. "I mean, do they like each other?"

"Oh yeah! They like each other. They just don't want to do anything about it."

"What do you mean?"

"He means," I turn around and find Trish talking. "they tried dating but couldn't. They were scared that the other wouldn't like their song ideas." Trish continues. "They so like each other though."

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Dez asks.

"How do we get them together?" I clarify.

"Well, I could call Megan." Trish says.

"Who's Megan?"

"She's the editor of a magazine. Tons of followers. All of them ship Auslly."

"I'm guessing Auslly is the pairing name of Austin and Ally."

"Yup. I'll call Megan."

* * *

"I'm here! Ready to par-tay!" A little girl comes into sonic boom with a camera, taking pictures.

"Megan? What are you doing here?" Austin asks. That's Megan?

"I-" Trish puts her hand over Megan's mouth to keep her from revealing anything is my guess.

"It's none of your business! Megan's just visiting right? She's coming to check out my new job! Come on Megan, let's go play golf in the dark! Dez, Jack, Kim, care to join us?" She speeds through her sentence-or ramble phrase. Whatever you want to call it-before rushing out of sonic boom with the little girl with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah! Come on Dez, Jack!"

"Actually-" Jack starts.

"I said come on, Jack!" I snap before turning out of Sonic Boom, hearing Dez and Jack's scared footsteps.

* * *

"Okay! So, two questions. First, who are you?" Megan asks, pointing at Jack.

We're at one of the tables in the courtyard in front of Mini's.

"That's Kim and I'm Jack." Jack says for us.

"Yeah, I know you, Kim! You're Austin's cousin! You're like the most amazing girl ev-a!" She says. I slightly blush.

"Thanks!"

"Didn't you say the same thing to Ally?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, well that's when Kim here was a nobody. Plus, that girl has no self-esteem."

"Okay then? So what's the plan?" I ask.

"First I find out who you are." Megan says, looking over at Jack.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Oh!" She snaps a picture of Jack and me, blinding us. "Tots amaze! You'll be all over the internet in a few hours! Too cute! Too with the number. Even cuter! How long have you known each-other?

"Few years." I answer.

"Ooh! Long relationship!"

"Actually, we just got together yesterday." Jack tells her.

"Wow." She mutters, spaced out. "I have a million questions! S-"

"Okay Megan! Questions later! First, we need a plan." Trish says.

"You know, I've been thinking." Jack starts. "What if we do what we did with Milton and Julie?"

"That could work!" I exclaim, turning to him.

"Who's Julie?" Dez asks.

"Milton's girlfriend." I say.

"So this worked before?" Megan asks.

"Yup! So here's what we'll do..."

**Bit short but yeah. Review!**


	14. Sequel Part Two- sorry for shortness!

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Austin asks, walking out of the closet in the practice room.

"Because I'm your cousin and I know what's best for you." Kim tells him.

"I still don't see how this trip to Melody Diner is any different from any other."

"Well, you're about to find out." Dez says before Kim grabs her cousin's hand and pulling him out of the practice room and down the stairs to the store with Dez following them.

"Don't you think this is a bit too formal?" Austin asks, motioning to the suit and tie he's wearing.

"Nope!" Kim and Dez simultaneously say before running out of the store and to Melody Diner.

Austin rolls his eyes and runs after them.

* * *

"Come on guys, this is ridiculous." Ally says, walking out of the Sonic Boom bathroom.

"No, I think it's kinda nice." Trish tells her.

"A dress, to Melody Diner? Who does that?!"

"You do." Jack comments.

"Apparently," Ally sarcastically comments. "I'm not doing this," She says, walking back to the door to the bathroom.

"Nope!" Jack and Trish say, pulling her by the arm, towards the door. Jack looks back and see's the door to the practice room open.

"Go, go, go!" He says, pushing her towards the restaurant.

* * *

"So, why are we here?" Ally asks.

"Just dinner." Jack says.

"Really? We don't usually have dinner here while you've been staying here."

"Well, time to mix things up, don't you think?" Trish says.

"Um... Sure..." She says, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Oh look! It's Kim, Dez, and Austin!" Jack yells, causing Ally to turn around in her booth.

"Oh, hey guys!" She yells, catching the attention of the three.

"Hey guys! How unexpected to see you here!" Dez says, causing Kim to elbow him in the stomach. "Ow! What?" Kim sends him a death glare.

"So, why don't you sit with us?" Ally asks.

"Okay!" Dez says walking over to sit with Ally. Kim pulls his arm, preventing him from sitting with Ally and pushing Austin into the booth while pushing Dez into the other booth. Kim takes a chair from another table and pulls it up to the booth, leaving Trish, Jack, and Dez in one booth with Austin and Ally in the other, leaving Kim on the side of the table.

"Alright then, should we order?" Ally says. Trish then pulls out her phone and says,

"Oh! Would you look at that!" She exclaims. "Jimmy needs me, Jack, Kim, and Dez to meet him at his office!"

"I," Ally corrects. "It's Jack, Kim, Dez, and I."

"Not according to this text." She says, showing her the phone.

"Your phone is off." Austin comments.

"Oops, must have turned it off." She says, "Anyway, we'd better get going."

"But he doesn't even know Jack and Kim." Austin comments.

"Well then we should go find out why he needs us!" Jack says before pushing Dez out of the booth while Trish follows and they all make their way out of restaurant, leaving Dez there with Austin and Ally.

"Well that was strange." Dez says.

"Come on!" Kim says, pulling Dez by the arm and out of the restaurant.

* * *

"I can't believe they haven't said a single word to each other." Kim whispers. She, along with everyone else, have all sat down in the booth behind the two. After the rest of them left, Austin and Ally haven't done anything but order their food, eat, and exchange looks that no one understands but the two.

"I'll throw a meatball at them." Dez says, pulling a meatball out of his pocket.

"Why do you have a meatball in your pocket?" Trish asks.

"Why don't you have a meatball in your pocket?" Dez asks.

"Because I have a brain, a brain that knows and understands what is and isn't idiotic." Trish says. Dez makes a face at her before throwing the meatball at the back of Austin's head.

"Hey!" Austin says, looking back, causing the others to duck down. "What was that?"

"Who knows?" Ally says. "Hey, Austin, I have something I need to talk to you about." She says, turning to face him.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you this, but I never could really get you alone."

"We've been alone writing songs."

"Well, yeah, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"So... what you're saying is, you were in the same position as Kim was, you know, before she and Jack... got together."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Ally says.

"Okay then."

"So I don't really have to say anything."

"No, I think I got it."

"So..."

"Ally, I think you should know, that I never really got over you." Austin says.

"So, it's mutual." Ally tries to clarify.

"Only if you feel the same way."

"Which I do."

"Okay," Austin says, smiling. "so it's settled?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Well then, _girlfriend_, do you think we should go see where the others went since we both know they didn't go to see Jimmy?"

"Well, _boyfriend_, I think we should let them do whatever it is they're doing." Ally says, smiling. They both know that everyone is still in the restaurant.

"Hey Austin! Hey Ally!" Megan says, running into the resturant and up to their table. "Look, I'm gonna need some pic-"

"Megan!" Someone whispers from the other booth, "It's over! Plan A worked!"

"You know what?" Megan says to Austin and Ally, "I-"

"Don't really need to take any pictures and it was all just to get Ally and me together?" Austin finishes.

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't going to say that last part."

* * *

**So there you have it! This story is officially, completed! So I really hope you'll stick around to hear what I have to say.**

**Some of you may have noticed this chapter was written in third person. Well, so is my other story, Karate vs. Football. Well, I really hope you can check it out.**

**I'm so sorry it took forever! I've been really busy (It being summer and all) and I've also been trying to finish my novels as well as my newest fanfics.**

**Well, here's some news. For me, school starts on the 21st. So... yeah. That's good and bad. Good, I'll be trying to finish my other stories on here as well as my novels, having more time during free period. Bad, I'm not taking a free period and doing Choir instead. So yeah. I will be writing at night every night so keep that in mind.**

**I've also got my two storys, Refound, and Karate vs. Football in the works. So I really hope you guys can read those. Especially Karate vs. Football. Let me tell you, it takes place in a private boarding school so everyone has a dorm they stay in! Making it that more interesting! A lot of girl power in the first few chapters. Yup! Kim's gonna be awesome! I really hope that one can turn out to be a really good story.  
**

**So here's the fun part. I put up a bunch of people that have been really encouraging during all of my stories, so look at my profile and see if you're one of those people.  
**

**Thank you guys so much for making this story so popular and for all your support. I can't thank you enough!**

**~Pirulina**


End file.
